


【瑟莱】误会

by keanaaaaaa



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Top Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanaaaaaa/pseuds/keanaaaaaa





	【瑟莱】误会

误会

白日握弓勾动立弦的掌和手指此刻正环着幼嫩浅色的柱体，莱戈拉斯将整个人都窝在被里，但即使如此他也不敢大声喘息，因为他正想着他的父亲在自渎，哦，天啊，他根本不敢想象如果这件事被其他的精灵知道会有怎样的后果。

明知自己心里现在的每一个想法都是有驳道德的，但是莱戈拉斯就是无法阻止自己，即使梵拉也不知道他究竟多么渴望他的父亲，或许是因为很早就没了Nana，他对父亲的依赖超越了所有同龄的精灵，又或许是少年的本性，天生便仰慕着强者，而他的父亲正是整个密林的最强者，密林的王，又或许是，那日阳光正好和风微醺，他的父亲缓缓向他走来，顺便也走进了这个情窦初开的少年心里。

不过，无论怎样，这些都不重要不是吗？重要的是，这背德的感情已被种下，然后像是春日里最装嫩的幼叶，肆无忌惮的生长。

光是想象着那双平日翻检公文的指节分明的手，像摩挲着最爱的书页一般抚摸着自己，想象着常握酒杯的宽厚的掌贴着自己的腰腹，想象着曾教会自己如何使用双刀的手指在自己身上圈点，莱戈拉斯就能在自己没什么技巧的抚慰下比平常快一倍的泄出来。

微屈着因为高潮而痉挛的身体，将沾满白浊的双手往自己后方探去，自己总是对自己的身体无比熟悉，轻松的借着润滑戳进花心，闭着眼，假装那现在正在幽暗的蜜穴里刺插的是他总高高在上的父亲的手指。

还未成年的小精灵经不起欢愉余韵中的另一番折腾，哪怕这刺激都来自于他自己，“莱戈拉斯，你睡了吗？”低沉优雅的嗓音，若是不用来吟唱实在是太浪费了这辛达精灵被特别给予的天赋。

慌乱的王子想立刻跳起来但终究因为腿还在发软，从床上跌滚下来，哦，梵拉，这是你对我的惩罚吗？好看的连月光都要失色的面孔上展现着无比的痛苦。来不及去擦拭床上残留的痕迹，只能匆忙的把被子翻过来铺上，边套着长袍边踹开窗户，“并没有睡着，Ada您进来吧。”并未直接推门而入是瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯的尊重，但年幼的精灵并不能因此而使他的父亲一直在外长时间的等待。

栗子花的味道，苦涩但并不难闻，年长的精灵的嗅觉总是要更加敏锐一些，瑟兰迪尔清楚的知道这是什么味道，但他并没有因此而责怪他的爱子，因为在他看来，青少年必要的发泄是并不值得大惊小怪的事情。

稍浅的金色在月光下有些泛白，瑟兰迪尔把目光放到梵拉赐给他的最珍贵的瑰宝身上，他即将舒展的绿叶，日渐成熟的脸上还稍带有稚嫩的痕迹，伊露维塔在上，如若可能，他多么想把这片美丽的绿叶永远护在掌心，让他永远当一个天真不知世事的小精灵。

就连把他父亲盛着多卫宁的酒杯打翻在他正阅的公文上等待惩罚的时候他都没有这么紧张，莱戈拉斯觉得他的心马上就要跳的跑出来了，他并不知道他的父亲深夜来此究竟有什么事想告诉他，也并不知道他的父亲是否会发现他那深藏许久的秘密。

有些压抑的沉默让靠在窗口的小精灵烦躁的来回交叠着双腿，光裸的肌肤在长袍下摆的缝隙中时隐时现，倘若不是知道这只是他的爱子常用来打发时间的小动作，瑟兰迪尔几乎都要以为他眼前的美景只是为了勾引他而存在。

瑟兰迪尔不能控制自己想去亲近自己那可爱无知的儿子的脚步，越是走近他越是想捧起那无暇的脸颊，去亲吻，去告诉他，他的父亲并不如他想的那般是个清冷高贵的精灵王，他也有他内心深藏的黑暗肮脏而丑恶的欲望，但他最终停下了脚步，在离他独子五步远的地方，他并不想吓坏了这看起来无比脆弱的小精灵。

“加里安向我汇报说你今天的表现非常好……”突然的停顿，满室安宁，这大约是暴风雨前的平静，但年幼的精灵对此一无所知，清澈的眼眸里写满了期待，他在等着他父亲的夸奖。

逐渐卸下的防备暴露了大腿内侧未完全干涸的痕迹，瑟兰迪尔必须要感谢这双被赐福的精灵的眼睛让他能将一切看得更加清楚，比恶龙的火焰还灼人的嫉妒和愤怒交织叠加，精灵王几乎要被烧昏了头。

“莱戈拉斯，我的儿子，我记得你并不习惯于晚上将窗户打开，今天为什么突然敞开着窗户并站在它旁边不愿挪动？”突然调转的话头将年幼的王子打的晕头转向，还没组织好脑子里零散的词句，他的父王便继续质问，“是为了会你那不知名的情人吗？为了方便他进出？站在窗口为他打信号？等到我一转身离去你们好继续你们那不知廉耻的勾当？”

从来未被如此训斥过的小精灵，及其粗鄙下流的话语并不是刺伤他的根源，真正刺痛他的是那几乎从没有过什么多余感情的脸上流露出的失望和难过，不，不！并不是！他想要告诉他父亲事实并不是如他想象的那样，但他不知道该从何说起，他更害怕将这不被允许的感情说出来之后会令他的父亲更加失望和难过，莱戈拉斯只能悲切的看着他的父亲，他的国王。

莱戈拉斯的沉默在瑟兰迪尔看来就是默认，毫不温柔的将他的爱子压在窗框上掀开他的长袍，“这是什么？嗯？为什么不说话？我的好儿子。”当粘满自己股间浊液的手指放在自己眼前的时候，莱戈拉斯几乎要坠入绝望的深渊，这次他觉得无论他想好多么完美的说辞也不能平息他父亲的怒火了。

所有的事实都在宣告瑟兰迪尔，你的猜想并没有任何差错，你的珍宝已被别人所玷污，这种认知几乎要毁掉精灵王最引以为傲的自持力，他不知道该怎样压下把他的爱子当着密林所有精灵的面狠狠操干着宣誓主权的念头。

“不…并不……Ada”低声的呜咽着，他知道他的父亲误会了什么，但是苍白无力的辩解——即使那是事实，也只会加深这种误会。

略带哭腔的少年精灵特有的声线像是猫尾巴在看起来不食人间烟火的精灵王的心尖撩拨，拂去了他最后一丝理智。

“呜！哼…”紧咬着下唇，硬生生的把叫喊吞回喉咙，瑟兰迪尔用力挺身把还未完全勃起的器物塞进那可爱的已被润滑过的密道的动作激起了年幼的精灵身体里辛达族的血性，决不屈从，即使是面对自己的国王，自己所爱的人。

倔强的王子咬紧了牙关，决不让一丝示弱的呻吟从自己口中流出，上面的嘴倒是能自己控制住可下面却并不如他所愿坚守自己的信念，还没完全胀大的柔软的性器减轻了不少痛感，这让初次被开辟的疆土及其不知廉耻的去讨好他这位君主，主动的牵引带领往更深处探崛，紧紧的吸附着甚至不让向后退去一点。

托着莱戈拉斯的小腹让他稍微挺起，更方便自己一会儿的进出，柔软而紧致的内壁热情的邀请没有谁能去拒绝，更何况也没人想去拒绝。

当进入莱戈拉斯身体里的部分完全充血，穴口被缓缓撑开倒不是撕裂般的痛感，但那钝痛也及其要命，舒张开来的尺寸几乎要顶出这个幼嫩的精灵的躯体，最喜爱的月光也无法缓解这痛感。

“你所等待的人应该还在窗下等着你的信号吧，大胆的叫出来，给他听。”若是忽略这残酷的言辞，温柔的声音倒是像极了情人之间的蜜语。莱戈拉斯依旧没有说话，只是坚定的摇了摇头，他明知他的拒绝会更加激怒这位同他一样倔强的国王，但他并不想向这失去理智的国王臣服。

狠戾的抽插让还未成年的精灵以为在那一瞬间天地都顿然消失，不然他为什么会觉得眼前一片黑暗，随着身后的撞击，他像是在洪水里孤单飘摇的扁舟，只能随波逐流，胸口的红缨抵在窗框的棱角上来回磨蹭，他不明白为什么这会令他产生奇妙的快感，疼痛混合着羞愧，让几度在眼里打转的泪水终于滑落，但是他的父亲并没有像过去那样怜爱的替他吻去这悲伤的水滴。

看着自己的爱子像只无家可归的幼鹿一般悲鸣啜泣，瑟兰迪尔有些不忍，但愤怒的火焰不断席卷着他，将他的怜惜都化成了更加粗暴的动作。

毫不留情的刺穿花蕊，直指最脆弱敏感的凸起，连续不断的猛烈撞击，微泛起的白沫装饰着交合的地方，疼痛消散过后无上的快乐充斥在扭曲的背德感里，原始的欢愉却不能让人真正的享受。

下身再次挺立却因为没人抚慰而可怜的吐出些透明的汁水，莱戈拉斯胀得难受却腾不出手去照顾他这苦命相连的小兄弟，他的两只手都费力的支撑在窗框上以防自己的被碾碎在窗框上。

“嗯，嗯啊……不…”莱戈拉斯没想过自己竟然会在一点都没有碰触前端的情况下发泄出来，虽然他并不想承认但是那的确是他所经历过的最高的快感。

颤抖着将浅薄的浊液喷溅在长袍下摆的内侧和洁白的墙壁上，他已无暇顾及该怎样将它们清洗，年幼的精灵只觉得万重黑暗都被一道白光刺穿开来，他在这白光里无法思考无法让自己的大脑传达任何指令，此时他还不知道这种狂悦究竟是什么但并不妨碍他去享受。

内壁反射性的缩紧，大幅度的张合着的嫩穴，挤压着脆弱而硬挺的器物，似乎这疆土的驻民开始了造反，逼着他的国王缴械投降，而他的国王出奇的顺从，在把这疆土又踏遍了十几次之后，将灼热的岩浆全部灌溉进花蕊的深处便抽身离开。

他似乎听见他的国王再说，这温暖的沃土最适合将种子播撒。

“I’m sorry, my little leaf.” 瑟兰迪尔轻轻的在他安睡的稚子额头点下一吻。

我并不想伤害你，我只是很爱你。

总有一天你会离我而去，但我并不希望是现在。

总有一天你会知道我有多么爱你，但我并不希望是现在。

总有一天你会爱上一个你值得为其付出一生的人，但我并不希望是现在。

我并不敢奢求过多，我只希望你能在成年礼之前完全属于我，但我现在知道了即使是这样的要求也太过苛刻。

嫉妒的怒火被悲伤平息，瑟兰迪尔站在床边终究一句话也没说，转过身离开了他的爱子。

“Ada……”低浅的梦呓被关门的声响所掩盖。

错过了最佳解释时间的误会终将变成不可磨灭的隔阂。


End file.
